Immortal love
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is a Vampire living in NYC, an accident makes him fall in love with a mortal who moved over from England. How can Ray deal with this and his friends written before I red twilight any similarities between this and twilight are accidental Halloween
1. New York, new friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**New York, New Friend?**

"_Cities...especially new ones...new ones you've never visited before are amazing.  
They're full of things to explore, things to learn, to do, more possible friends to make_"

Tom looked up at the high-raised buildings of New York cCity from his new bedroom window and went back to typing in his laptop diary.  
"_I guess I've got to make the better of it...I've always wanted to come here...meet the folks...meet new people...find love in my new home, I maybe still annoyed about my parents lame decision to move away from home.  
At least I can still keep in touch with IM but I'm ready for what New York will throw at me...ready for anything...and I'm looking forward to meeting new people...as I said before new friends and maybe the one true love everyone once in their lifetimes will look for._"

"TOM, Come help unpack, you can play your games later."  
Tom looked up from the monitor, saved and closed the lid.  
He left the tired looking room to go downstairs.  
They had just moved from England.  
His father had passed away a few years prior and his mother had just managed to find new work.  
With her medical experience she was instantly snapped up at a local hospital that was understaffed.  
So that would mean they had to move.  
All their possessions were sold that they couldn't take and with the money they were able to buy a home in the suburbs surrounding the big apple.

It was a quiet neighborhood like you would see in the movies.  
They had only been living in the house now for a few hours.  
But it would take at least a week to get settled into the six roomed abode.  
Tom was a little nervous about starting a new school.  
But he hoped he could earn new friends.

After a few hours he was finished with his room...for now.  
"I'm going to explore outside mu...mom!"  
"Be back before six!"  
Tom sighed heavily.  
"Fine."  
Tom wanted to go into the city and explore.  
It wasn't a long walk well it seemed that at first but then he decided to catch the subway from Baychester the neighborhood where he would be living.

The ride didn't feel very long at all even though he traveled the entire length of Manhattan Island getting off the green line at Bowling Green Station.  
He walked to the tip and out towards the statue herself.  
"Wow" he said looking around.  
The teen never imagined he'd be standing in New York.  
All of the tall buildings behind him.  
"What a beautiful city" he said to himself.  
"Thanks" Tom hadn't noticed anyone near him and now a blond boy came out of nowhere.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long, you looked spaced out...first time in the Big Apple?" he asked.  
Tom nodded.  
"Oh, sorry...the name is Max Tate."  
"Tom Squires."

"Sounds English."  
"I am."  
Max giggled.  
"First time in the States?"  
"No, I've been to Florida a couple of times."  
"Yeah I love it down there, we've got our own holiday home."  
"Sounds awesome."  
"Yeah it is...come on, let me show you around my home town...Welcome to the big NYC!"  
"Thanks Max...I never expected to meet someone on my first day."  
"Now you have, what school are you going to go to?"  
"I can't remember now, sorry."  
"Hey, that's okay" Max patted him on the back.  
"I've gotta show you the town! I hope you don't mind walking."  
"Nah I can take it."

Tom's new friend managed to show Tom all the sights.  
Max was a nice guy.  
He even bought Tom lunch from a random cafe they went into before seeing more sights of the city.  
Tom was always told about stranger danger but Max really had befriended him but still something told him to watch out, since his two previous visits to the States, he knew how friendly Americans can be and this is someone who bought him lunch and didn't expect to be paid back!  
No, "Maxie" seemed a great guy, he was taking him back to meet his family explaining it was noodle night since he was in fact half Japanese on his father's side.

"MOM, DAD...I'm home, I brought a friend" the blond shouted upon entering the spacious apartment.  
Judy came out of the apartment smiling.  
"Hi my little Maxie, who's this?"  
"This is Tom, he just moved here from England."  
"Hello, do you have time for noodles?"  
Tom checked his watch, he had not checked it all day.  
"AH, I'm late getting home...its ten to six, I'm sorry no, they do smell good though but I have to get back."  
"Tom, do you have an email?"  
"Yeah, can I have something to write it down?"  
With a quick exchange of emails Max walked Tom to the subway station.  
He reached the train just as the doors were about to close.

When finally he managed to get home he finished his unpacking and got back onto his laptop.  
There was a message:

Hi Tom

Heya, its Maxie!  
I really had fun today, Can't wait to see ya again, maybe tomorrow or something?  
Then you can stay for some of my parents good cooking!  
Well c ya

Maxie

Tom smiled at the message and replied.

Hey Max!

Today was fun, thanks for a great first day.  
Sure I'd love to meet up again sometime

Tom

He opened his laptop diary and began to continue writing.

"_Each day is full of surprises around each corner...I didn't expect to meet someone today and he made my first day in NYC very memorable, I'm so happy to be living here.  
He and his mother were nice people.  
I hope he goes to the same school as me, I can't wait to see him again.  
I guess everything has something to offer you, New York gave me a new friend.  
Will New York give me a lover?"_

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it...please leave a review and don't just favorite it, that annoys me.  
Ray: Thanks for reading, please stay tuned for Chapter 2.  
Tyson: Please review


	2. New School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**New School**

"Hey, Tommy!"  
"Maxieeeeee!"  
They met in the corridor of the school.  
Both had hoped they would meet.  
"What class do you have first?"  
"I dunno, I have to see the head...I'm lost."  
"I'll help."  
The bell went and people started to move off towards their class.  
"Don't you have a class to get too?"  
"Yes but I'm sure my teacher will understand."

Max took Tyson to the head and waited outside.  
Mr. Skydon was the Head Teacher.  
It tuned out Max and Tom had the same timetable.

He walked Tom to their first lesson which was English.

"Mr. Brooklyn sir, this is Tom, he moved here from England yesterday."  
The ginger haired teacher looked away from the work he was doing and smiled.  
"Hello, is this the reason why your late Max?"  
"Yes sir, sorry sir."  
"Don't worry about it, you were doing a good deed" and he smiled a warm friendly smile.  
Max moved to his seat and took off his bag and slid it under the desk.  
He was sat next to an unhappy light blue haired teen with red, no, crimson eyes.  
The teen had to sit there.  
"Now, there's only one place left and that's next to Ray...wave Ray."  
Ray waved his hand and Tom stood there.  
Time stood still.  
He gasped at the teen's beauty.  
"Oh dear, Ray's got another one" Brooklyn laughed.  
He patted Tom breaking him from his trance.  
"Oh" Tom blushed.  
"Sorry"  
"Its okay."

Tom moved to sit next to the other.

"Hi, I'm Ray, nice to meet you."  
"Tom."  
"You're not from around here are you?" he asked.  
"I can say the same for you."  
"Yeah, China...you?"  
"England."  
"Cool" was his reply.  
"Ray can you give Tom an introduction to what we're doing please?"  
"Yes sir."  
Ray turned to Tom who was staring at him.  
"Tom?" he said.  
"Huh?" he snapped out of it again.  
"I seem to grab everyone's eyes...I'm one of the most popular for looks in the school" Tom then noticed a protruding fang.  
"Why do you have fangs?"  
"Just look at me and you'll see."  
He noticed the eyes again, the ears, the hair and realized what he was.  
"You're a cat!" Ray jumped at that sudden outburst.  
"Well you're right there...but the name is Neko-Jin, its a Japanese name."  
"Oh."  
"Okay, we've been learning about classic story writes and the stories they've written...so far my favorite is Shakespeare...Romeo and Juliet."  
"Yeah it is a good story" was Tom's reply.  
Both began to talk about the stories and Ray managed to bring Tom up to speed with what they were doing, Tom hoped he had managed to make another new friend.

Tom's wonders were confirmed.  
By lunch Ray was still with him.  
They were laughing and talking all the way through lunch.  
Whilst they were chatting a dark haired teen and a pink haired teen came over.  
"Hey Ray...who's this?"  
"My new friend, this is Tom, he moved here yesterday from England...this is Lee and Mariah."  
"Hi" they both said.  
Soon they were followed by two more, one called Kevin and the other Gary.  
Tom was happy to have met so many new people in his first days here.  
He felt like he was falling for Ray.  
Ray felt this, and he certainly agreed.  
The emotion boiled through Ray's veins.  
He snarled and got up to leave.  
"Ray.." Mariah called up and went after him.  
Lee did too.  
"Oh...bye" Tom said and sighed.  
He looked around the cafeteria and saw Max sitting with a dark blue haired boy.

He joined them.  
"Hey Max."  
The blond looked around and smiled to see him.  
"Hey you! This is Tyson...Tyson, Tom."  
"Hi Tyson" Tom said.  
"Hey dude" was his reply.  
"Can I sit with you guys?"  
"Sure."  
"Tyson's thinking of trying out for the school Basketball team."  
"Yup" was his reply.  
"Oh, good luck on that" he replied to Tyson.  
"Thanks."

Tom didn't see Ray for the rest of the day which disappointed him a lot.  
But Max and Tyson were still good company for the breaks.  
Tom's hope for friends were met and exceeded on the second day.  
He hoped things would continue the way they were.  
When the final bell went they met up with Tyson and they went to their bus stops and Tom walked off to the subway station.  
He had things to add to his diary.

"Ray...YOU KNOW THE RULES!"  
"I know Lee...not to date our food...its why I left at lunch."  
"Good...Don't break them, I'm just warning you."  
In an abandoned warehouse they were assembled.  
They knew of Ray's feelings towards the teen he had met today.  
The feelings Ray were feeling weren't allowed.  
"I wont tell him what I am too...I promise that bit."  
"Good" Lee said angrily and left Ray in the room alone.

_Things have been going good...no better!  
I've already met a whole group of guys and a girl.  
Also even better...I think...no, I know it...I'm in love with Ray.  
I was struck by his beauty as soon as I saw him.  
I know it's love.  
All I wonder is if he will return the love or are we just destined to be friends?_

Author notes

Beywriter: Well here's 2!  
Ray: Please review, not just favorite it, Beywriter hates loosing reviews.  
It doesn't have to be long.  
Max: Thanks so much to: Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing...PLEASE CONTINUE!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. New time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal love**

**New time**

"Where did you go yesterday Ray?"  
Ray was sat down with his head on the desk and hands over his head.  
Ray just groaned.

"Ray?"  
He lifted his head of the desk and looked at Tom.  
"Sorry, bad night"  
"You've got red on you" Tom said pointing at his face.  
"What?"  
"Where?"  
"Around your mouth"  
He felt his mouth and cursed inwardly.  
"Damn, nosebleed"  
"I hate those" Tom replied.  
Ray quickly ran out of the room.  
Tom noticed that Ray's eyes had looked slightly different, he guessed it was just the light and shrugged it off.

Mr Granger came in the room.  
It was history.  
"Where is Mr Kon?"  
Tom had no idea it was Ray he was talking too.  
"Ray Kon?"  
Tom spoke up.  
"He had a nosebleed sir"  
Mr Granger nodded.  
"And you are?"  
"Tom, the new Student"  
"Ah...Oh..yes I'm sorry"  
Ray returned a few seconds later, the blood now missing from around his mouth.  
"Sorry sir" he said sitting down next to Tom.  
"Thats quite alright" he replied.  
"Now" he said starting the class.  
"We are going to continue our talks on World War 2..."

The day past quickly.  
Ray and Tom had arranged to meet in the City.  
By the new Tower block that was under construction.

The clock struck 5pm.  
Tom waited.  
The sounds of people working, travelling...the sounds of life went all around him like he was in a river of life.  
The sky was Overcast, making things more dark and dismal but Tom still loved it.

Ray slowly walked down the pavement towards where they would meet.  
It was the best place to meet.  
Both knew it, since Tom was new to the city he would probably somehow get lost.  
As Ray approached the boy he saw the boy smile and wave.  
Ray waved back.  
Ray went to the crossing place and waited to cross.  
Ray looked back to Tom and then he heard a noise.  
A feint whistling windy kind of noise.  
Everyone around seemed oblivious, to busy around there daily lives.  
Ray looked up and saw the concrete slab that had fallen off the construction site falling towards Tom.  
The Neko had seconds to act.  
He ran across the road avoiding the traffic and up to Tom pushing him out of the way before the slab hit the ground.  
Both fell out of the way.  
Tom's head came into contact with the pavement.  
There was blood.  
Ray gasped and fought to control his desires and urges to do what came naturally to him.

Tom felt himself being moved onto his back.  
His vision was blurring.  
He was going to blackout.  
Slowly he could barely make out Ray's features.  
Then his body gave out.

Slowly he woke up, white all around him.  
Then he realized someone was holding his hand and his hand was cold, ice cold.  
Tom expected to see his mother but it was Ray.  
"Tom, are you ok?" A bandage was around Tom's head, it was tinged slightly red with blood.  
"I think so"  
Ray was smiling to see his friend awake.  
"There's one thing that confuses me"  
"Oh?"  
"You were across the road and a second later you pushed me out of the way"  
"I'm fast"  
"That fast?"  
"Mixed with adrenaline, I saw it falling and I ran as fast as I could not wanting you to get hurt"  
Tom returned the smile.  
"Why are you holding my hand?"  
"Oh" Ray removed his hand.  
"I didn't say stop"  
Ray took it once more.  
"Why?"  
"I like you"  
"More than a friend?" Tom replied.  
"More than a friend" Ray confirmed.  
"I do have one question" he asked the Neko.  
"Why is your hand Ice cold?".  
"Sorry, I get that from time to time".  
He rubbed his hands together to create friction and blew into his palms.  
He replaced the hand.  
"Better?".  
Tom nodded, it was warmer, only slightly.

Ray then began to lean in.  
Slowly he moved his head closer.  
There lips met with a passionate kiss, his lips too were frozen, it was like kissing ice, this was ignored as they shared passion.  
Ray's fangs grazed his lower lip.

There eyes were closed and small sounds of pleasure escaped there throats.  
Ray slowly nudged past his lips and into his mouth, the weak tongue replied to it.

Ray held Tom's hand in his during the scene which Ray broke off.  
"Wow...I...wow" was his reply.  
Ray smiled down at him and gently played with his hair.  
Ray just noticed him slip off into more sleep.

"_Lee's gonna be pissed at me but I don't care_"

Tom's mother was easily tracked down and told about her son's situation and what had happened according to the teen who had helped him.

She couldn't come to see him that much because of things that were happening.  
She relied on Ray's phone calls.  
But he didn't tell her one thing...there growing relationship.  
During the days Tom was there, their relationship grew and grew.  
It was going to get harder and harder to conceal his emotions for the "human".  
The Tigers wouldn't be fooled for much longer.  
Infact he was sure one of them were close by at all times.  
He didn't care.  
Ray didn't care that he was being oppressed by people he was close too...they should be happy.

Tom spent a week in the Hospital recovering.  
Ray was there as much as he could be.  
But other things pulled him away like School.  
Max and Tyson did visit too.  
Those two were a funny pair.  
When he was out Ray took him home and Tom invited him in.  
He had his own keys and his mother wasn't home.  
Ray nodded and Tom showed him around there house and his room.

Together in a shroud of silence they lay on Tom's double bed staring longly into each others eyes and holding each others hands.  
No one said a word.  
Not wanting to spoil this perfect moment.  
It was perfect, no it was beautiful.  
Even the silence its self was pure magic.  
All that could be heard was the gentle breathing.

Soon they both drifted off.

They awoke several hours in a daze.  
An engine had stirred them.  
Ray gently shook awake his lover who groaned.  
"Wake up, its late" Ray said.  
The room was now dark, very dark.  
Tom leaned over and turned on the bed side light.  
Both shielded there eyes momentarily.  
"How long were we asleep?" Tom asked rubbing his eyes.  
Ray glanced to the clock which said "17:50".  
"A while" and then Ray realized he had to get back.  
"Crap...Tom...I gotta go"  
"Why?"  
"My friends will get suspicious"  
"Ah"  
"I've enjoyed our time together Ray"  
"Me too" They kissed briefly before getting off the bed and straightening it also there clothes.  
Tom bid goodbye to his boyfriend.

_Things have been better than I could EVER have imagined.  
I think I may have found truelove's first kiss in the two days I've been here!  
I expected it to take at least a year.  
I hope this luck I seem to have wont end...just like my relationship with Ray Kon..._

Author notes

Beywriter: Where is everyone else?  
Ray: Beywriter spends ages working on these and gets very little appreciation...its sad.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. New worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal love**

**New worries**

"Ray, where have you been?" Mariah asked when Ray showed himself.  
"Tom just got out of Hospital, he invited me back to his house"  
"Ok...how is he?"  
"He's good now, he told me to say hi to you guys..." he lied on purpose.  
"Speaking of guys...where are they?"  
"Looking for you"  
"Oh"  
Ray sat down on the sofa in the dark room but it wasn't pitch black.  
Candles burned around the rooms of the warehouse.  
Mariah sat down to his right and sighed.  
"They should be back soon...why do you hang around him more than us?".  
"Yeah I suppose I have...he's a friend, I wanted to make sure someone was with him in the Hospital when his mother couldn't be...I didn't want him to get too lonely in the Hospital...I also want to make up for all the lost time...if I wasn't doing that then he would be dead now"  
"Lee would have appreciated that...he...we...were getting suspicious"`  
Ray looked to Mariah with a questioning glance.  
"Suspicious?"  
"I know you wouldn't personally Ray but the others are convinced your having a close relationship with Tom"  
Ray tried to laugh it off.  
"There just paranoid Mariah....don't worry"  
He smiled at the pink haired girl next to him who returned the smile.  
Just then Lee returned.  
"I have..."  
Lee entered the room to see them together.  
"Ray" there was slight anger in the tone of his voice.  
It was like venom.  
"Lee calm down" Ray said.  
"I am calm until you answer me a question"  
"What's the question?"  
"Oh, I think you know that Ray" he said.  
"No...I don't"  
Lee sighed and looked at his friend.  
"Ray, are you having a romantic relationship with Tom?"  
Ray looked into Lee's golden eyes and calmly said.  
"No"  
"I don't believe you"  
Ray closed and folded his arms.  
"Believe what you must"  
"Hey Lee?"  
"Yeah sis?"  
"To prove there's nothing going on between them, why not go on a camping trip at the weekend?"  
Lee nodded.  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea" he said after a few moments.  
"Ray?" he asked.  
"Ok Lee...I guess I'm gonna have to tell him then" Ray said getting up  
"Tomorrow at school" he said sternly.  
Ray flopped back down again sighing.  
"Fine" his eyes were closed.  
He got up again as Lee took a seat.  
"Just where the hell are you going?"  
"My room"  
"Not Tom"  
"NO...MY ROOM DEAFY" Ray yelled before leaving.  
Lee wanted to go after him but Mariah stopped him.

Ray entered his room.  
It was about 6 by 5 feet.  
There was a window looking out to the city.  
Inside was an array of different objects.  
Music, instruments, pictures, books and a bed.  
He sat down on the mattress and sighed.  
He loved Tom, how could he get through a weekend without showing the affection he so badly wanted to forgive?  
How would he tell Tom his friends didn't want them to be together?  
Suddenly like a tidal wave or explosion his head was filled with brand new worries.

Ray got up from his bed and sat down at an old piano in the room.  
He closed his eyes and felt the music flow through him like a stream.  
Ray opened his eyes and let the music flow through him, like he was there for a ride.  
At times it was a soft melody and other times it was rough.

Now the melody reminded him of Tom, the memories formed notes which flew gracefully through the air like a bird, soaring.  
His eyes seemed to droop close, not from exhaustion letting the music take control of his body like it was somehow possessed by the music.  
When he stopped he once again opened his eyes.  
A tear rolled down from his right eye and he looked down at the keys.  
"_That was for you...my love_".

Tom was dreaming.  
He was with Ray in a room.  
Ray was playing the most beautiful song on a violin .  
It was somehow sad, angry, energetic, passionate and powerful all at the same time.  
When Ray was done, he opened his eyes and sat the instrument on the table.  
Ray looked over his left shoulder and smiled up to Tom.  
"That was for you...my love".  
"Thank you Ray" Tom gently lifted Ray's chin and Tom moved to capture his lips in a thanking kiss.

Tom woke from the dream.  
"_Wow, that felt...so...real_".  
Within a few minutes he was dreaming of his lover again.

"Morning Ray" Ray jumped when his lover came up behind him in the schoolyard.  
He spun around and Tom was starting to lean into hug him when he was stopped.  
"Tom, we can't here".  
"I'm sorry...why?"  
"My friends...the guys and Mariah I hang around don't want us to be together, they want you to come on a camping trip to prove we don't have any feelings towards each other...if you go and we can pull it off we can fool them...what do you say?"  
He thought for a few moments.  
"When?"  
"This Weekend"  
"Sure...its a date!"  
"A Secret date for us?" Ray asked.  
"Sure but I have one question" Tom replied.  
"What?"  
"Why won't your friends let us be?"  
Ray sighed with some signs of anger.  
"Its complicated"  
Tom spent the spare time for the rest of the day thinking about the camping trip.  
He was excited about the date bit but keeping there relationship hidden from Ray's scrutinizing friends.  
He couldn't understand why he stayed with them...actually in the same house.  
But for there relationship this trip was important, it would mean if they could keep up there Romeo and Juliet relationship.

Ray walked Tom to the subway station as it was on the way back to the warehouse.  
He couldn't wait for the weekend, it was only Tuesday today.  
When he got home he told his mom about it.

"So Ray, did he agree?" the lion asked.  
It was after school and they were all sat in the lounge talking.  
"Yeah Lee...he agreed" Ray said.  
"Good then we can have proof your not in a relationship"  
"It'll give us a good opportunity to get to know him better too" Kevin said.  
"I'm sure you'll all get along, you have from the short times you've been with him"  
"Yeah...he does seem a nice guy" Mariah agreed.  
"What would you do to me if I was in a relationship with a mortal, you've never said?" he asked Lee.  
"We've talked about it...were going to suck him dry and kill him right in front of your eyes."  
"You talked about It without me?" Ray growled.  
"We were going to tell you" the monkey said.  
"Oh yeah? WHEN?" he went over to the monkey and picked him up by his collar.  
"WHEN?" the anger burned clearly in his eyes.  
"Ray...PUT KEVIN DOWN" Ray dropped him and Kevin hissed in pain as his backside collided with the floor.  
Ray shot a glare at Lee and ran out of the room.  
"Ray!"Mariah called.  
"Leave him be...he needs time to cool" Gary said and Mariah nodded.

"What do you mean they want to kill me?"  
"They said if our relationship was discovered they would kill you"  
"Why?"  
"There...homophobic"  
"What are you saying Ray?"  
"We have to break it off...I'm doing this for you"  
Tom looked hurt.  
"Ray?" he asked tears starting to fall.  
"Please don't cry" Ray hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
"How can I not cry? Your breaking my heart?"  
"Tom...I have to go...I will always love you"  
"Really?"  
"I just don't think its safe for us to have a relationship, I love you too much"  
"Guess then we'd have to hide it...Ray...please don't" Ray got up off Tom's bed.  
He went downstairs, Tom following him crying.  
Ray opened the door and ran off into the night.  
Tom took after him halfway down the road sobbing.

_Everything was going so well...Ray DUMPED ME!  
But I guess its for a good reason, he loves me too much to risk my life...BUT WHY BREAK UP?  
Can't we just hide it still?  
Why are Lee's friends so AGAINST our relationship?  
I just don't want to live anymore...well its off to bed for me and hope Ray changes his mind._

Author notes

Beywriter: And things were going so well.  
Ray: I feel so horrible  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing, no one else?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Defying Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**Defying Death**

Ray had a long night deciding what to do.  
He had changed his mind.  
He wanted Tom back but Tom didn't show on Wednesday.  
Apparently the rumor was he was 'sick'.  
But Ray knew the real reason why.  
He hated himself.  
Ray sighed and cursed himself.

Slowly the hours ticked by.  
Ray waited for the final bell to go home.  
When that bell finally came...he hesitated.  
Two voices of reason fought it out over his head.  
"_Tom would never want to see you again after what you did to him... you must be joking...he hates you._"  
"_You've got to go! GO SEE HIM...YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU? DON'T COWER OUT! YOU SCARDY CAT!"_  
Then...silence.  
A voice had won.  
Ray took off towards the subway as fast as his legs could take him.  
"_I'M COMING._"  
"_SORRY...I'M SO SORRY._"  
He pushed his way through crowds running towards where he was going.

When he got there he banged on the door hoping for some answer.  
His mother answered.  
She was not happy with him.  
"I need to see Tom, I have to talk to him."  
"He's not here."  
"Where is he?"  
"Now...I'd say JFK."  
"What?"  
"He's going home."  
"Call him!"  
"No cellphone."  
"Thank you" Ray said and ran off down the street.  
He had to catch Tom before he boarded any plane.  
Ray had to rectify his stupid mistake before it was too late.

There was only one way to get to the airport fast enough but it was risky.  
Luckily there were clouds.  
Ray looked around.  
No one looking.  
He crouched down and leaped up into the air.  
Through the clouds and he leaned forward into flight.

Ray flew high in the clouds.  
He only did this in emergency.  
Ray didn't want to be spotted.  
He headed towards the airport as fast as he could.  
Ray finally arrived at the airport.  
He came down in a deserted part of the car park.  
Ray ran forward to the terminal.  
He asked where all the flights to England left and he was directed to Terminal 7.  
He entered the terminal and looked around.  
He found Tom wasn't there.  
Perhaps his car was held up in traffic?  
Perhaps he was somewhere else?  
Ray then sniffed the air.  
He wandered around sniffing until finally he got a scent.  
A familiar scent.  
Tom had been here!  
There was departures, Tom must have gone through all the security.

Ray followed the scent towards the security.  
He would need to sneak through.  
Luckily Ray was good at this.  
Somehow he was able to get past security using speed.  
He managed to move so fast he was a blur and the guard thought he was tired.

Ray started sniffing once again when he was clear.  
The scent took him towards gate 2.  
A large line was piled up there.  
People were going through.  
"_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT_" he was too late...or was he?  
Ray used his speed again to gain access to the plane.  
People around just thought he was a passenger.  
Using the scent that was gaining in strength he found Tom who was reading the safety card.  
He looked depressed.  
Ray's heart started to thump like a drum.  
He wouldn't stop now he had illegally gained access to an Aircraft.  
Ray sat down next to Tom not caring about who would sit there.  
He waited until Tom was done.  
"Can I see that?" Ray asked.  
"Su...Ray?"  
Ray smiled.  
"Hi."  
"What do you want?" Tom asked.  
"I wanted to apologize."  
"I'm listening."  
"I'm sorry about doing what I did."  
"Can you forgive me?"  
Tom stared into Ray's golden eyes swelling with tears.  
"Please...I love you...don't you love me? We can make it work...I promise...please give me a second chance?"  
Ray waited for Tom's answer.  
"What about Lee and the others?"  
"Sod them...we can hide it...I want to risk it with you."  
Again Ray stopped.  
Tom thought and thought and thought.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." Ray pulled him into a hug.  
"I guess I gotta get off."  
"I'll be waiting in the parking lot."  
Tom looked out of the window.  
They were still loading luggage.  
Tom got out and noticed Ray had vanished.

He got off the seat and down to the front.  
"I have to get off the plane please...I realized...running back to England was a mistake...this is my home now, I was running away from my problems...can I get all my luggage please?"  
She looked angry but went to a phone and spoke down it.  
"The Captain says its fine."

The aircraft was delayed about ten to fifteen minutes extra waiting for the bag to be found and the rest of the bags to be loaded.  
Ray was right where he said he was.  
Leaning against a trolley cart sign.  
"Ray," he said smiling.  
He looked up and smiled seeing his come again lover in front of him.  
"Thank you," Ray said and walked towards Tom.  
"Now let's get home." The Neko smiled.  
"You have a car or something Ray?"  
"No, I got a cab over here...we're gonna have to hail a cab...have any money I spent it all coming over here?"  
"Yeah I have enough money to get home."

Tom and Ray returned back to familiar territory.  
Tom was indeed happy again.  
After greeting his mother again he had a new entry to write in his diary.  
He set up his laptop.  
Ray watched from the bed as Tom typed away on the electronic typewriter that whirred.

_Something amazing happened.  
Our love is stronger than I believed.  
Ray got to the airplane and we made up then and there!  
Now I'm sitting back in my home in New York.  
Ray's on my bed behind me and I feel so happy again.  
Ray is my reason I'm here.  
His call is too strong for me to ignore.  
Our love is strong and I now feel like an unbreakable bond has formed.  
Although I do feel threatened by his 'friends'. _

_I know Ray wouldn't let any harm come to me.  
I feel safe when he's around.  
But I hope we can keep our love secret from them as much as possible.  
_

_I can't wait to prove it to Lee's face that we haven't got anything between us...even though we do!  
You could say I'm defying death, we have a camping trip on the weekend and I can't wait._

The week flashed by.  
Ray and Tom were planning to meet the rest of them in Central Park.  
Then they were going to camp inside Central Park.  
It wasn't allowed but they had done it lots of times before.  
It would be a cautious weekend.  
They would have to be very careful.

Author notes

Beywriter: He's really being brave, finally an update  
Ray: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, LightShadowsh  
Max: Please leave a review, none members can review too!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	6. A New Sense of Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**A New Sense of Trust**

It was cozy.  
Now they had their tents all set up.  
Each were individual.  
Around a campfire that was setup.  
The trees and the rocks along the outside was kept to a whisper.  
It was like actually being in the country.  
They were in a secluded part of the park.

Their tents were camouflaged like army tents.  
They had ample food supplies.  
As Vampires they didn't need to eat human food but they could anyway and in the weekend they would have to, to keep up the illusion they were only half human half cat.

"I've never camped out before," Tom said putting his backpack down.  
"Its fun," Mariah said sitting by the fireplace.  
It was setup but not yet lit.  
"Yeah, I bet it is."  
Ray joined them all around the fire place.  
Lee, Gary and Kevin were playing a game of cards.  
Kevin looked worried...he was loosing and bad.  
Tom picked a tent that was right next to Ray's.  
He put his stuff inside and then came out again and sat down.  
"Guys...is this like...legal?"  
"Nah, I don't think so," Lee replied.  
"We've never been caught before though," Kevin said looking from his deck.  
"Its why we wont light the fire until its really dark so the smoke is hard to see," Ray said.  
Tom nodded in agreement.

"AH." Kevin threw his cards down.  
Lee smirked.  
"Bye Kev...looks like its just you and me Gary."  
Gary nodded and looked back.  
He had a good hand.  
Gary could beat Lee.  
Soon that's what Gary did.  
He won the $50 leaving Lee angry.

Now the time was around 10PM.  
Tom and Ray had been successful so far to control their urges.  
"How about some ghost stories?" Kev said eating a roasted marshmellow.  
"Anyone got anything good?" Ray asked.  
"Tom...you're from England right? The land of ghosts, knights and castles," Kev asked.  
"Just because I'm from England doesn't mean I know ghost stories."  
They looked at him disbelievingly.  
Tom let out a defeated sigh.  
"Alright I know one...its not ghost...there was something horrible that survived.  
Something horrible...it could mold its self into any shape it wanted.  
It's favorite food was the fresh blood of humans, it liked loneliness, it wanted for nothing.  
"Its hunger could never be satisfied..."  
"A vampire story?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah...this creature was incapable of any emotion or so it had seemed, all it wanted was the fresh blood of men, women and children."  
"What did this Vampire look like?" Mariah inquired.  
"Oh...he was about 18 years old, his hair was two shades of blue, his eyes were a deep crimson that burned with an eternal flame."  
"And his name?" Kevin asked.  
"Let's just call him Kai, he was now sizing up his next victim, a women who was on her way back from a friends house.  
He swooped down and pinned her to the wall.  
Kai covered her mouth to prevent any screams.  
He pushed her back and let his tongue lick the skin.  
She tasted good and then a scent reached his sensitive nose.  
Kai pulled her face back and captured her lips in an innocent kiss which she was happy to respond to not wanting to annoy Kai.  
He then broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.  
"Your scent is the one reason you still live, count yourself lucky...what's your name?"  
"Hilary."  
"Hilary," he mouthed before kissing her again which was more passionate until it was broke for air.  
"People say I'm emotionless but that's not true...I...I...I...love you, and so the vampire fell in love, each night they met together and eventually he managed to cure his lust for human blood and then hunted for animals."  
"That...sucked," Kevin said and Ray slapped him over the head.  
"AH Ray!"  
"Be polite."  
"Yeah Kev," Gary said.  
"Sorry...no, I don't know anything."  
"I have one," Mariah said looking into the flames.  
"On night a boyfriend was taking his girlfriend for a drive in the country...suddenly the engine stopped...the boyfriend saw they were out of petrol so he went to find a house to get some petrol leaving the girl behind in the car.  
"She sat in silence for ten minutes...twenty minutes...half an hour...forty five minutes.  
"When the sound of something around the car spooked her.  
"She looked around but couldn't see anything.  
"She locked the doors but she failed to notice the car move slightly as someone climbed onto the roof.  
"BANG...BANG...BANG it scared her so she turned on the radio and closed her eyes in fear, hoping her beloved would return soon.  
"Then engine noises and two police cars pulled up outside the car and officers got out aiming their guns at the car.  
"She looked panicked at them and one used a megaphone and said get out of the car and don't look back...slowly she got out of the car and ran towards the police but then...she turned and her jaw dropped.  
"It was her boyfriend's severed head, the killer was banging the roof of the car with it."  
"Is it true?" Kevin asked who looked very disturbed.  
"I don't know," she replied.  
"I think you'll like this one," Ray said sipping from a can of soda.  
"The house was silent, the walls aged with time, no one lived there...well no one living anyway, silently a woman glided down the halls of the abandoned mansion...her's and her's only.  
"Everyone who came she scared off, priests had tried to exorcise her but she wouldn't leave, they even tried to help her but she was as stubborn as a mule.  
"One day the building was demolished and she became homeless.  
"The place she lived on now is Central Park.  
"There was also a cemetery on the house.  
"The problem is that no one can remember where all this was.  
"Some say you can still hear her walking on wood that isn't there."  
Kevin looked pale with fright.  
"Is it true?"  
"I don't think so," was Ray's reply.  
"I just made it up."  
"Oh," Kevin felt at ease.

After two hours of ghost stories it was time for sleep.  
Everyone said their good nights and went to their separate tents where they stayed until morning.  
But Lee didn't sleep..well the times he was awake he watched Tom's and Ray's tents to see if anyone was moving.  
No one was, he wanted to catch one of them sneaking towards the others tent.  
He didn't.  
Lee wasn't convinced.  
He had to catch them together.  
He had to, he could smell their love a mile off but he needed proof, visual proof to confirm their relationship.  
For now the Lion had to wait and wait he did very patiently, like a real lion would wait for its food before striking out.  
Lee was determined, if they were in love with each other then they were hiding it well.  
He just had to wait for their self control to fade.

When morning came they all woke at different times and came out of the tent.  
It was a good morning.  
Barely a cloud in the sky.  
The sun peaked its way through the tall tower blocks of New York.  
Ray started breakfast.  
It was simple, one egg, one fried bread and a slice of bacon each.  
Even through they could get more they saved their food.  
Ray was working over a cooking stove he had setup.  
The others waited for their food from Ray who seemed to be the resident chef and was very good in the kitchen, but Tom wanted to see what Ray was like in another rooms of the house.

One after one Ray served breakfast and they enjoyed the food he made.  
On Saturday they got out some of the games they brought.  
They had brought a tennis net and rackets, a ring and a deflated basketball that could be attached to a tree, board games and some others.  
They were well equipped and Tom wondered how they got everything in here without being spotted.  
"How did you guys get all this stuff in?"  
"We walked in...no one stopped us."  
"Oh."  
They spent the day laughing and having fun.

When it came for night, they were too tired from all the fun so they all went to bed after Ray had cooked for them...well cooked as in throw together sandwiches.  
Tom was still surprised at how they got it all in.  
More than one trip must have been needed.

They spent Sunday like they did Saturday but around 4 o'clock they got everything together and left.  
Now Tom and Ray were there to assist with the load of shouldering a backpack and carrying two each with Gary carrying the five sleeping bags all hidden easily in two large bags.  
They moved towards a parked bright red Hummer with a parking ticket on it.  
Lee growled as it was clearly in a parking zone with no restrictions.  
He ripped the ticket and when the truck was loaded they drove off back to the warehouse.  
Lee had a new sense of trust with Tom after the weekend.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the next chapter for you!  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama and LightShadowsh for reviewing  
Max: Please comment!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. New and Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**New and Familiar**

Tom was surprised to see them pulling into the lot of an old warehouse.  
It was a dump.  
"Why are we here?"  
"We live here."  
"Don't you guys have a family?"  
"We are family," Gary said.  
"Why an old warehouse?"  
"We're orphans," Ray explained.  
"It's better on the inside...trust me," Lee said  
Tom nodded and when he saw the interior he was amazed.

The building was about 40ft by 90ft.  
It was used to store office supplies.  
Using the floor plan available they could make a good home.  
Downstairs was all open plan from left to the main entrance was the bathroom it was small and contained a toilet, a sink, and a shower.

To the left of the entrance was a security office, ahead of the entrance was a kitchen area to the right was the lounge, at the far end ahead were the stairs leading up.  
The white paint on the walls was a rose color, the floor was made of concrete and carpets were placed over it, around the room were numerous heaters.  
They had tried to disguise the walls with hanging different kinds of posters and pictures, there may even be future plans to re-paint the walls.  
Lee opened the shutter door and they all walked in carrying things from the Hummer.  
Tom looks around and it was not what he was expecting.  
He expected a dark dingy place that smells bad.  
"This place is a lot better than I thought."  
"See what I mean?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Come on, I'll show you upstairs."  
"Okay."

Ray led Tom up the stairs that creaked with every footstep and threatened to collapse at any second but Ray reassured Tom they were okay.  
Upstairs the floorboards were just covered by red carpets.  
The wallpaper up on the second floor was the same color as downstairs.  
On this floor it wasn't open plan like downstairs.  
When the building was in use they must have been offices of some sort probably a administration.  
The letter the top of the stairs straight ahead was Ray's room.  
Ray showed Tom into his room.  
It was a fair sized room, on the wall to the right of the door was a shelf of old vinyl records something Tom hadn't seen in a long time.  
Also there were some CDs, the music he had ranged from basically every letter of the alphabet.  
There was a double bed in the left corner, at the foot of the bed was a violin case and a music stand with some sheets on it.  
Next to that is a black piano in the corner, back to base.  
Even with all the objects in the room is still seem kind of spacious, it was an odd way to the room.  
"Wow, nice room!"  
"Thanks."  
Tom sat down on the bed and took in the room.  
He then noticed the piano and violin music, he then remembered the dream he had with Ray playing the violin and the music.  
"Hey, you can play?"  
"Yeah."  
Ray sat down at the piano, he lifted the lid, raised his hands to the keys and began to play.  
This song sounded familiar to Tom but it wasn't the song Ray had played the song on a violin not a piano.

"Ray, can you play the same song on the Violin?"  
"Sure, can I ask why?"  
"I while ago I had a dream that you are playing a song on a violin, I think it was that one."  
Ray nodded and closed the piano lid.  
He bent down and picked up the violin case and took out the instrument.  
Tom moved to stand over his left shoulder as Ray began to play the melody.  
"_Yes, this is definitely the melody Ray played in my dream._"  
Tom stayed there and listen to the whole song.  
When Ray had finished playing he sat the delicate instrument on his lap.  
Ray looked over his left shoulder towards Tom, he was confused that Tom knew the melody, it was something he made up himself, there was only one way to find out.  
" How did you know about the melody?"  
"Like I said before, it was a dream I had the night before you try to break it off with me."  
Ray nodded, and realize you've made a fatal mistake, if one of them had been outside the door they would have heard what he had just said but luckily there was no one.  
Due to a clock on the wall Tom realized what time it was.  
He had been at house now for about two hours.  
"Hey Ray?"  
"Yeah?"  
" I better get going home."  
"What has come out with you... you know, walk you home?"  
"Yeah, sure," Tom replied with a smile.  
"Okay, let's go."  
Ray replaced the violin back in the case.

Tom and Ray caught the subway back to Tom's after he had a shower.  
They sat down together on the train.  
Both were happy the weekend was over and they seemed to fool Lee about their "none existent" relationship.  
"This weekend was fun," Ray said.  
"Yeah," Tom said in agreement.

When they got back, the house was empty.  
"Come up?"  
Ray followed Tom upstairs and Tom closed the curtains and sat down on the bed with Ray.  
In an instant their arms were wrapped around each other and they were passionately making out.  
Clothes began to be removed from their bodies and hands roamed over revealed skins followed by lips.

Tom woke up the next morning naked with pain in his rear end.  
He looked around and Ray wasn't there.  
"Ray?"  
He noticed the hum of his laptop.  
There was a note pad open with a message.

"_Hi, sorry I'm not there when you wake up, last night was the most amazing I've had in a while but we have to keep up the illusion were not together...you look so cute when you rest, I hope you can forgive me._

_Love Ray_"

Tom remembered the passionate night he spent last night, the room smelt distantly of sweat and sex.  
He closed the notepad, opened the window and went for a shower.  
Tom would be late for school but he didn't have any lessons until the afternoon so he was okay.

He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waste to see Lee sat on the bed.  
"What the hell?"  
"I know there's something between you two."  
"There's nothing between us."  
"Then where was he after walking you back here?"  
"I don't know but I promise there is nothing between us."  
Lee looked up to Tom's face looking for any signs of fault but it was perfect.  
"Lee, you're paranoid...how did you get...oh the window right?"  
Lee nodded.  
"Fine...I trust you," Lee said standing up and going over to the window and leaping out of it.  
Tom closed it when Lee vanished out of sight.  
If Lee knew they made love last night he would be dead.

After Tom got dressed he got some breakfast and relaxed before the afternoon of work.  
He had to thank Ray for the amazing night.

When Tom got to class, he couldn't find Ray before hand but when he got there Ray was sat there with a black eye.  
"Ray, what happened?"  
"Lee hit me then he ran off to you, I don't think he believes me, I tried to come after him but I was so dazed by his punch."  
"Its okay, Ray, I'm still breathing."  
"I was worried."  
"Ray...thank you for last night."  
Ray smiled.  
"You're welcome my love," Ray said happily.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another chapter for you.  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Lightshadowsh for reviews

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Ming, Fudo and Susumu are borrowed with permission from "Oh My Kittens" an amazing fanfic by Lirin Sama...check it out!

**Immortal Love**

**New Friends**

A month had passed since that night.  
Ray's black eye had gone and in class there were new faces.

Apparently the school had to move students around to balance levels in classes and because of people misbehaving.

The first one is a girl, she had longish dirty blond hair and blue eyes that seemed cold yet friendly at the same time, her name was Jessica but she preferred Jess.  
Her boyfriend was also there.  
He had red hair and lavender eyes, a blue headband and a cold attitude, his name was Johnny.

Jess and Johnny sat on the table next to Tom and Ray and seemed like okay people, but too quiet to really tell. Johnny moved from Scotland to New York like Tom. Jess on the other hand had lived in the States, but had just moved to New York to be closer to Johnny.

There were three others, all related, two brothers and one sister.  
Susumu's hair started dark blue in the from and faded to a light blue, almost gray, color in back and his eyes are a swirled red and gold mix making them really look like fire.  
Mingmei, the girl, has silver hair and soft pink eyes.  
Lastly Fudo has shiny raven hair and 1 red eye (left) and 1 gold eye (right).

Susu, Ming and Fudo Tom didn't know much about, they sat near the back but Susu seemed to be the eldest the way he took care of his brother and sister.

They both seemed to be nervous in their new surroundings although Ming taking to it a bit better then Fudo.

By the end of the day Tom had approached them and learned that their parents had died two years prior in a car accident.

They had been adopted by a couple from New York called Michael and Emily.

Tom felt sorry for them.

Ray and Tom managed to sneak off together to go to an Italian style restaurant.

The day was special, it was their one month anniversary.

So they wanted to celebrate in style but were posing as friends so they would not arouse suspicion.

"I think we picked the most beautiful place possible."

"Yeah," Ray agreed, it was going dark and their restaurant was on the third floor of a building overlooking Central Park, it was an amazing sight.

They started off with a round of garlic bread, their main meal was a shared very large American-style pizza, this decision had taken time because they both wanted something they would both enjoy like their concealed relationship.

"Enjoying the pizza Tom?"

"Yeah, thanks for the night Ray."

"Good, this night's all about you... and me."

Tom smiled and looked to Ray's deep golden eyes.

Ray returned the smile with equal intensity, the love burned brightly in his eyes like wildfire.

For deserts they had each a slice of American cheesecake.

They ate in almost silence.

There was Italian music playing in the background, the restaurant looked quite authentic.

After the meal was over and they both shared the bill and Ray walked Tom home.

"Thanks for an amazing night."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure, is this our anniversary, and I just wanted to be special."

"It was, wanna come in?"

"Sorry I can't, we don't want them getting suspicious... Remember the last time Lee got suspicious?"

Tom remembered, the black eye had stood out like a sore thumb, Tom had felt completely responsible for it and felt like he had given him the black-eye personally.

He was completely love bittern by the "Neko-Jin" and didn't want to see the new love of his life hurt in any way.

Quickly the lovers kissed and Ray turned his back and headed down the path towards the gate.  
"See ya' tomorrow," he waved and headed off.  
"Bye," Tom called after the Neko.  
He closed and locked the door, signs inside told him it was already occupied with his mother.

"How was the hunt?" Lee asked upon Ray's return.  
"Good," Ray returned, not stopping and walking to his room.  
"Why do I smell Italian?" Lee asked sitting in the deserted lounge with a book.  
The others were all in their rooms or where ever.  
Ray stopped at the door entrance and wheeled around to face the Lion.  
"I was by a restaurant waiting for prey."  
"Humans?"  
"No, alley cats and maybe the rare stray," Ray lied, he found it easy to lie in front of the Lion now, he had plenty of practice.  
"Ray, if I find out you're lying...I'll kill you."  
Ray turned with his back to Lee.  
"Yeah right," Lee snapped and lunged at Ray.  
Ray turned to see the furious Lion attacking him.  
With one easy move Ray dodged Lee and he ended up on the floor.  
"Come on Lee, that was terrible."  
Ray put his foot down on Lee's back.  
Lee felt a little nervous, Ray's foot wasn't putting any pressure on his back but he knew it could and Ray could easily break his back.  
"Lee...I swear I'm telling the truth...if you don't want to believe me, that's fine," his voice was like venom and was spoken with pure anger and fire.  
Ray removed his foot and turned away.  
"Night Lee," he said.

Ray sat down at his piano again.  
He started to play the music he had played over a month ago.  
It was the same music, sad and slow.  
It had no ending, he just kept playing it from a song sheet in his mind.  
Music was the best way Ray could express himself.  
When he was done he decided to turn in for the night.

The morning was cold.  
Clouds were blocking out the sun's friendly rays that usually bathed the Manhattan Skyline in early sunrise.

The air was fresh after it was ravaged by a thunderstorm the previous night.  
Everywhere was soaked with water, it maybe a depressing start to the day but Tom didn't let it get the better of him.

The commute too college was a cold one but Tom ignored it and continued on his way.

By the time he reached College he found Ray wasn't there.  
He was sick the teacher had said.  
Tom had decided to run to there shared home at lunch.  
He knew he couldn't make the return but left anyway.

Tom eventually arrived at the old warehouse.  
It looked rundown and dilapidated as usual.  
He opened the door and call inside.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello?"  
There was no reply.

Tom ventured upstairs to Ray's bedroom.  
He was in there, he was sick, Mariah was there with him.  
He teen entered, Mariah looks over her left shoulder and warmly smiles.  
"Hey Tom, Ray's ill."  
"It's just a fever, I'll be all right soon... You should get back before you're late."

"Alright, I'll be back after school is over."  
Ray weakly nodded and Tom headed out the door.

With a little luck Tom did manage to get in to class just before the late bell rang.  
And he was safe.  
He sat down beside Max and explained the reason for why Ray wasn't in.  
Max nodded.  
The blond was about to say something when the English teacher came in and the class was silenced.  
Tom hoped he could concentrate, the image of his sick lover hurt him.  
His sweating face, his eyes had dulled and he was feeling sick.

Eventually when school had ended for the day Tom went to the warehouse to see Ray.  
He was still like he was before but sleeping.  
Mariah was downstairs heating up some Chicken Soup.  
Tom sat down and took Ray's left hand into his own, he reached over to his forehead which usually had a headband but was replaced with a cool moist washcloth.  
He lifted it off and gave Ray a quick kiss and brushed away the sweaty bangs.  
Tom would stay as long as possible with the "Neko" that he loved.

Author notes

Beywriter: I'm doing a double post to finish off Immortal love, the next is the last chapter.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the fic!  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama for being the BETA

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Immortal Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Immortal Love**

**Immortal Love**

*Two weeks later*

Ray had made a full recovery within 48 hours and was feeling much better.  
The school's exchange program had seen Max leave and be replaced by a girl called Ling from China, Tyson had gone and a teen called Makoto had replaced him.  
A guy called Tala had gone to Russia and in return a teen came over called Gou.

The weather had taken a turn for the better.  
Since luckily it was a weekend Tom and Ray decided to spend the days together and enjoy what warmth they could get.  
They spent the day wandering through the city and seeing places...visiting the tourist attractions.  
They saw it all, Ground Zero, the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, Empire State Building, Broadway, Times Square, the Chrysler Building, FAO Schwartz the famous toy shop where Tom Hanks danced on the Piano and other places.  
They even saw a show on Broadway thanks to some extra seating.  
Ray bought tickets to a show Tom had wanted to see "_Monty Python's Spamalot_".  
Then to wrap it up they had an awesome meal at a random restaurant they had walked in to.  
It was a date.  
A weekend date.  
But the others were getting very suspicious and Mariah was following very, very closely.  
She had disguised herself very well.  
Mariah even bought a wig and used different types of deodorant to mask her scent to Ray who she knew definitely would be looking out for anyone following.

Soon they found themselves at an all too familiar place.  
It was where Ray had saved Tom's life.  
They looked at each other and warmly smiled.  
Both then continued to walk towards Central Park to catch the rest of the sun on the Sunday.

"The park is beautiful," Tom commented.  
"Yeah, you should see it in the winter."  
"I can hardly wait."  
They walked around the edge of the park, the sun was beating down on them.  
Suddenly there was a rustle and a pink haired women dropped down in front of them both.  
Tom was startled but Ray remained calm and it was clarified when he spoke but it contained anger.  
"Mariah...why the hell were you spying on us?"  
"It's me who should be asking the questions Raymond...you know the rules, you can't be in love with a mortal."  
"I'm not in love."  
"You're a bad liar, plus I saw you two kissing earlier."  
Ray sighed in defeat.  
"Just wait until Lee hears about this," she turned to run and Ray attempted to pursue but a hand stopped him and turned him to face confused eyes.  
"Ray...what's going on? Tell me."  
"You want to hear it all then?"  
"From the top."  
"Okay, I'm more than you think."  
"You're not a Neko-Jin?"  
"Oh I am...I'm...I'm a Vampire."  
Tom jumped a little.  
"A...A...A..." he couldn't speak.  
"Don't be scared."  
After a second Tom calmed.  
"I haven't aged in over two hundred years...I was bit all those years ago with my friends, we can't fall in love with a mortal because they...you die."  
"You can't be a Vampire."  
"Why not?"  
"We're in sunlight...you ate garlic!"

Ray chuckled and shoock his head.  
"Not every Vampire is like that."  
"I'm still confused...so what, your friends wont want me to be with you."  
"No, trust me, they will kill you...they will bite you and suck you...dry."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew from behind them and a low growl.  
They turned around to see Lee, and he looked pissed, his eyes were red with pure rage.  
His arms crossed, his eyes burned like the flames of hell.  
"Lee coo..."  
"Shut your mouth Kon."  
Mariah appeared behind him with Kevin and Gary, they all looked angry...angry at Ray.  
"Ray...Mariah brought this issue to me...I see you've fallen in love with your food."  
Ray took a defensive position between Tom and Lee.  
"Were you ever told not to play with it?"  
The Vampires started to step forward.

"Run," Ray said.  
"What about you?"  
"Forget about me...RUN!"  
Tom took off running but stopped and returned.  
"Well, they know...so why not?" he kissed Ray on the neck.  
"I love you," and he ran off.  
"Lee...I won't let you hu..." Tom's breathing, increasing distance and running feet blocked out the sounds.  
"Lee...I wont let you hurt him...over my dead body."  
"That can be arranged...get him."

They charged at Ray.  
Gary and Lee managed to restrain Ray.  
Lee turned to Mariah and Kevin.  
"Find the mortal, bring him back and we'll suck him in front of his lover's eyes."  
Ray's eyes widened.  
"_I've got to break free!_"

Tom never stopped running.  
He knew they would get to him but his lungs gave out.  
Tom stopped and collapsed panting.  
He was in the woods now but they would be on his scent and indeed he was right.  
Tom was instantly caught but then out of nowhere a third hand grabbed him and he was pulled away.  
"RAY!"  
"No time for thanks, we've got to ditch these guys."

Tom nodded as they ran.

Kevin and Mariah were hot on their trail.  
"How do we shake them?" Tom asked through breaths.  
"No clue, I've never done it before."

"Look...a river," Tom pointed out the river that ran through the park to the lake.  
"If we could destroy the bridge."  
As if by luck Mariah had tripped and her ankle was hurt.  
"AH!"  
Kevin stopped and turned around.  
"Get...them."  
Kevin looked to them, they had crossed the bridge but kept running.  
"Get them," she said again.  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah," she said sounding pained.

Ray looked back.  
"_They stopped following._"  
Tom did too and then pulled Ray into the hedge.  
They kept going until they found a clearing and stopped to take a breath.  
"I am so sorry I didn't tell you Tom, I thought you'd be scared of me...hate me."  
"I don't care if your a werewolf, Zombie, Vampire...whatever, I love you for you."  
"But we can't be together, you'll die and I'll live."  
"Isn't there a way to fix that?"  
"How?" Ray asked and Tom pointed to one of Ray's fangs.  
"Bite me...then we can live forever and be together forever."  
"An eternal romance," Ray replied.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure? You can't go back afterward."  
"I think I hear them," they heard Kevin.  
"Please," Ray stared into Tom's brown eyes.  
"Okay."  
"Will it hurt?"  
"I can't remember, I've not bitten anyone or killed a human in a long time...hold my hand and squeeze if it hurts."  
Tom took it and moved his head back.  
Ray slowly approached it and hovered over the skin.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Ray sunk his fangs in, it hurt for a moment but it was pleasurable.  
He moaned to the amazing feeling.  
Dots appeared in his vision as Ray feasted on the warm red fluid.  
"Ray," he groaned.  
"We got..." Kevin stopped to see the scene.  
"Shit," he said.  
Ray removed himself after a couple of minutes which felt like an eternity to Tom, he slowly raised his head, fresh blood still dripped from the still painful wounds.  
"Now I'm immortal?"  
Ray smiled and said.  
"You're Immortal."

The End

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed and red this fic. You reviewers are my driving force, thanks for pushing me over those ever greater hills!


End file.
